


Futanari Ballbusting: Returning to Work

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [11]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Big Balls, Blonde, Boobjob, CBT, Crotch Kick, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Hospital, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loli, Nurse - Freeform, Office, Suit, ballbusting, catheter, dickgirl, large testicles, red hair, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: After some time in a hospital, a futa named Kayled returns to work in an office.





	Futanari Ballbusting: Returning to Work

My name is Kayle and I’m an accountant at a massive business. I’m a futanari, the fifth child of six, I have a foot long cock, one testicle, I’m 5’8” and I have long brown hair that was arranged in a professional looking bun. I wore a three piece suit and had glasses without any lenses.

The only relevant part of that was ‘one testicle’, which was the result of an ‘incident’ that was 100% my fault with no qualifiers or excuses. I shoved my knee length penis down a woman’s throat and, as revenge, she hit me in the sack with a bat so much that I permanently lost the right girl.

Oh well. Life goes on.

This was my first day back to work after a few weeks in the hospital and a few weeks on leave. A few coworkers gave me flowers, a few others made jokes, and I felt welcome. More than a few expressed how they wouldn’t mind me ‘raping’ them, and a couple were confused at how anyone could see my cock and not instantly consent to everything I wanted.

Maybe one day I’ll tell the story about how I’ve plowed every woman in the office. Maybe the orgy story. Whatever. That’s something for later.

It was my first day back and I... hadn’t really gotten used to one-nut life.

Stepping on the scale and losing so much weight was nice, but I felt... off balance. Incomplete. Asymmetrical.... In constant danger.

I had to be careful from now on, after all. One more accident like that and I’m done! I’m no longer a futanari! It’s gone and I’ll never have sex again!

So I started the day by sanding down all the edges of my wood desk, then I extended the legs so that, if I absentmindedly walk into it or fall onto it, it’d hit my lower stomach and not my sole sperm producer.

I also put extra padding on my seat, loosened up my pants to not constrict the girls-... ‘the girl’, and I bought these special brand name panties that provide fantastic support for your balls and make it impossible for you to sit on them. I could never buy them before cause I was too large, but now my one nut is basically the size of two normal sized testicles, so if I ever decide to take up sports again I might even be able to wear a cup.

It was a busy morning, ‘baby’ proofing my office, but i finished around noon.

Finally, I was able to get to work on accounting.

“-BRZZZT- Kayle, The Boss wants to see you. -BRZZZT-“

I shrugged, then stood up. I like working with numbers and was eager to get back to work, but this would be the first time we’ve spoken since I got halfstrated.

I walked out the door and across the main office space of the floor. Out the corner of my eye, I saw a few high resolution picture of me when I got halfstrated. On the floor, my cock and balls broken and oozing cum everywhere. They were pinned to the walls of a few cubicles.

I imagine most kept it as revenge. After I got dumped and had to pay child support for a kid that wasn’t mine, I got depressed and started having meaningless sex with all my coworkers. Then I stopped cause I drank a lot and had a hard time getting erect, which everyone hated because I’m very knowledgeable in making women climax.

Then I got halfstrated, just to give you a timeline of events.

Maybe they knew I liked getting my balls thrashed and hoped it’d get me in the mood for a workplace quickie? I dunno. It didn’t work cause the idea of getting hit in the balls... kinda hurt my brain. I was (and still kind of am) scared of being permanently neutered and… This thing I used to really like… Kind of disgusted me.

Anyway, I walked past the receptionist desk with a wave, then walked through the door.

Renebrae’s office had no windows as she’d got sunburned easily and the light hurt her eyes. She was sitting behind her large desk, phone to her ear and feet kicked up on the table. Renebrae is a sicky loli who wore a pinstriped suit. Her eyes and hair were faded to a palish blonde, she always had bags under her eyes, and she was very thin.

“-the contract I sent you?... well then get your secretary to bring it over.” She put her hand over the end of the phone and motioned like the person on the other end was crazy. She then gave me an exited gesture telling me to wait as it would be good.

So I walked over to the side and sat down. Sitting was a slow process as I was very careful not to sit on anything.

“Yeah. Look at page three real quick, line 14. What does that say...? Yes... Yes, that. I’ll put it in simple terms. It means ‘if you dont finish my building at the agreed upon date, I’m not obligated to pay for anything but the construction materials. Labor cost are coming out of your pocket.’... I assure you, it’s quite legal, but I’d love to spend the next few, hmm, years to debate that in court...” she looked over at me with a wide smile and a thumbs up. “Bankruptcy? Oh heavens no, what would happen to all your employees? Don’t worry, I’ll buy you for a fair offer. Then I’ll, of course, replace your management with people who DON’T think it’s a great idea to piss around and waste my time for eight months... That doesn’t really seem like my problem... To be fair, I’m surprised too. I’d recommend firing your lawyer. All I did was sit in her lap and she spent the whole meeting stroking my hair and calling me a ‘cute little dumpling she’d love to snack on’. I really don’t know if she even read the contract...” She had a sadistic smile, her pupils constricted to pinpoints. “Because I hired you to install my air conditioning and I had to replace it for the third time that year. Should I mention the automatic doors? The elevators? Good God, don’t get me started on the damn parking garage... I understand completely... yes, that is a shame... Ma’am, swearing at me won’t help matters.” She pulled away the phone, then turned to me. “She hung up. Anyway, thanks for coming. It’s good to see you back, how are you feeling?”

For those needing a translation, Renebrae is a petty little loli and got screwed over by the company who built the building we work in. As revenge, she contracted the company to build another building, but distracted their lawyer with her ‘natural charm’ (I was in the meeting, she wore tight yoga pants and sat in the lawyers lap, letting the lawyer see and feel everything) so she could put in some barely legal terms that could never be met. Since the deadline wasn’t met, the company went bankrupt and Renebrae bought it for a steal. Then, she fired everyone who made her mad.

I spoke in a monotone voice. “...Incomplete... broken... Like half the futa I once was.”

“A-ah...” Her eyes looked around the room. “Well... Listen.” She leaned forward on the desk. “You’re an asset to this company. Your particular appendage is good for staff morale, and unlike most futas you actually get your work done on time. I would be sad if you left for another company, and I want you to feel needed...”

“So pay me more.”

She giggled at that for just a second. “And, heheh, I’ve been thinking of ways to express my apologies. I cant help but feel bad about your... accident.”

“You really shouldn’t. My mom always told me I’d grow up to be a rapist and losing a nut is just a matter of course.”

She rested her arm in the table and held up the side of her head. “That may be true but I don’t want-wait what? Your mom said that?”

“Yeah.”

“...oh my God you poor thing.”

“It’s alright. The memory of her fat tits bouncing in her tight bra as she broke my nuts really helped me through the tough parts of my life.”

Renebrae blinked a few times, then narrowed her brow, staring at my face, unable to tell if I was serious or not. “...Alright, well, so... I feel like, to clear up any bad blood between us, you should kick me in the balls.”

“Okay.” I stood up.

“W-w-w-wait!” She waves her arms frantically. “Wait! B-but if you do... you can’t hold what happened against me!”

“Okay.” I walked closer.

“E-even as a joke!”

“Okay.” I rounded her desk.

“A-and you-!”

I stood over her at this point. “Are you trying to weasel your way out of this?”

She tried to straighten her back. “O-of course not! By the Renebrae family name I would never back out-“

“Then stand up already.” There was no anger or hostility in my voice. My eyes were half closed, I wasn’t looking down at her, and there wasn’t even a hint of a smile, or frown, on my face.

She gulped, then stood. She was a lot shorter than me, and immediately backed up.

“S-so how do you want to do this? A p-punch? Knee? I’m not a masochist so I don’t know the best-“

I shot my foot forward, crushing her loli-sized testicles between my ankle and her pelvis. Comparatively speaking, Renebrae was fucking hung. Sure, a six inch cock and egg sized balls don’t look like much (err, or, at least, it doesn’t seem like much to me), but she’s hardly 5 feet tall, so the ratio works well in her favor. Plus, considering how she always wears a suit, and her package was always so firm in place, that kick was absolutely devastating. I even brought her up off the ground.

I brought my leg back and Renebrae landed on her feet. Her knees were locked together but her hands were firm by her sides. He eyes were wide.

“…Oooooouuuuuuuhhhhh...” she let out a long breath as she slightly doubled over. Still not on the ground, and not holding her balls, she started limping over to her seat. She was gasping for air. “Oh God...” she muttered out through a tightened throat.

“You okay?” I said with my head cocked.

“Peachy...” she forced.

She finally brought an arm over to prop herself against the desk, and I pulled the chair out for her.

“Thank you...” she sat down, her eyes crossed, and her knees were locked together in a vice. “That will… be all...”

I... felt really bad about that, so I didn’t linger. I walked out the door and, just before I closed it, I heard her slump onto the desk and moan a lot of silent screams.

As I walked back to my office, I couldn’t help but realized what a miserable little piece of shit I’ve become... I used to work out a lot! I used to have muscles and all that! That kick should have popped her fucking nuts! That little midget should have been castrated instantly!

Anyway, I gave a whistle and got the attention of some of my coworkers.

“Renebraes nuts aren’t doing good.” I gestured backwards to the door. “Someone help her out.”

Excitedly, a few women rushed past me, no doubt eager to get some points with the boss.

I’ve pieced together their testimonies into the following account.

Renebrae was sitting, knees to her chest and leaning back in the rolly chair. She, of course, had a vice grip on her testicles.

“Oh no!” One of the girls said. I don’t remember who said that, but I think she had blonde hair and massive tits. “Boss! Are you okay?”

“No she’s not okay you dumb slut!” They crowded around Renebrae and opened one of the cabinets to take out an unrollable mattress. Renebrae put it there in case of dizzy spells.

They lifted her up, Renebrae whimpering and holding back tears all the way, then set her down on the mattress.

“Don’t worry boss!” The big boobed blonde said, slightly drooling. “W-we’ll, uh, help you out!!”

“Leave it to us!” A… I think this was a redhead with thick thighs and a small, cute nose. Also a large rump.

“Yeah! Show us your fat cock!” A… An… A petite Asian woman with straight black hair and a sly face yelled as she shot her hands down and stripped off Renebrae’s pants.

“Heeeeeyyyy!” The blonde whined, leaning forward and ‘accidentally’ resting her heavy breasts on Renebrae’s face. “Don’t do tha-!”

The Asian didn’t listen in time, and Renebrae’s panties went as well.

The blonde (Okay, so I have no memory of who this was, but I think it might have been this blonde lady in the office that I had sex with a lot. No idea what the blondes name was. After I got dumped and was depressed and started fucking people around the building, I think this blonde girl was one of the first to catch me on the rebound. She went in my office, pulled her sweater up to show me she wasn’t wearing a bra, and that was it, we were off to the races! She wanted to cheer me up by proving her breasts could envelop the entirety of my penis, which they couldn’t, and then she showed off some impressive mouth game as she deepthroated the rest of it. So, I came pretty quick, right? I wasn’t trying to hold back or anything, so it didn’t take long, and then I tried to shoo her away. Well she got real indignant at that, she thought I’d return the favor to make her feel good but, like, that was never established! I never said I would and I wasn’t in the mood for sex cause I just came! Well, she hammer fisted my nuts, which instantly made me hard again, and then she leapt on me and had her way. Then we had sex more after that) described it thusly.

“As soon as her dark blue panties went down to her knees, we were awestruck at the sight before us. None of us had ever seen Renebrae’s penis before, and we were fully unprepared to see her massive length resting atop her bruised, egg sized balls. Maybe it was because Renebrae was naturally short so it looked longer, but to me, it seemed to be glowing with the radiant light of a goddess! It was blinding to look at, it really was. Yours (Kayle) may have been the biggest I’ve ever seen in terms of length and girth... but her’s was just... Theres really no need to describe it. It’s perfect.”

The Asian woman (again, I don’t know if this Asian girl I once plowed actually went in to help Renebrae, but let’s say she did. Again, don’t remember her name, but she was one of many who went drinking with me after work. I think she was one of the ones who played this drinking game with me. She’d give me this super strong vodka drink, and If I couldn’t drink the shot in one go, I had to take of my pants in the bar and let random women hit me in the testicles. I guess she wasn’t a sadist cause she never hit me in the jewels herself. I don’t remember ever having sex with her, but I woke up naked in her bed a few times, so, you know… put two and two together) added the following.

“It was great, it really was, but it’s not really something you can just… explain, you know? You gotta see it for yourself. I recommend, if you’re about to quit or be fired, just rip her pants off and take a look! It’s worth it! But the awful thing is, we all know how Renebrae ruined her body when she was a kid, how she was really depressed when she found out she was a loli and how she starved herself for months and her body was destroyed, but just imagine! Imagine what it would look like if she wasn’t so malnourished! It could have been even bigger! Though, maybe the contrast of such a juicy, healthy member attached to the body of such a frail girl was what made it so great.”

The red head with the nice ass in the tight jeans (who I totally remember was there! She was one of the three who went in to help Renebrae, and we had sex with a lot. She had freckles all over her body and I know that for a fact. One time she was bent over the copy machine, so I unzipped my pants and started dry humping her and she got really into it! She stripped off her panties without taking off her skirt, and I went right in! I didn’t notice that I went in the wrong hole, so she was, like, trying to buck me off, and it was great! She kept trying to swing her leg back and smash her heel into my balls, and every blow was amazing! I had a real good hold of her narrow waist, which made it simple to keep her in place cause her hips just extended so far! Well, once I was finished, I was a little weak in the knees, and she successfully pushed me out of her butt. Then she snap kicked her foot into my sack, then tackled me to the ground and forced me into her pussy. She still had the skirt on so nobody could see what was obviously happening. Every few bounces she’d give my testicles a hefty punch, and if I tried touching her she’d reach back and twist as hard as she could. But I didn’t scream at all! This was one of the first instances of sex outside my office so I was a little nervous and didn’t want to alert anyone! After she was done draining my balls, she left with a satisfied look and a wobble in her step. A few days later, (after kneeing the girls through my suit pants and forcing me on the ground) she told me ‘you ruined me. I can’t help it anymore, I only want anal. I can’t cum from anything else’) described what occurred next.

“Oh mah lawd! I just couldn’t help muhself!” Thinking back, I feel like she had a southern drawl. “Once I sahw that member I waint straight down on ahll fours and went to werk! Ah remembah thinking ‘gawrsh! Why dont the boss usit morh ofen!? We ahll got busy doin wut we could and ah grabbed Renebrah’s hand to let her feel me up!” She gave bedroom eyes when I interviewed her. “Like wut you always liked!” She winked, and thats when I remembered we had sex a lot. “Well, (blonde girl) saw wutah was doing and let dah boss feel up her melons!”

...If you didn’t understand that, after all three saw Renebrae’s dick they went on all fours, stuck their asses in the air, and started sucking her off. All their faces were close together, their cheeks touching and feeling each others hot breaths, sucking on her balls but careful not to damage Renebrae’s body, deepthroating her, stuff like that.

Well!

Renebrae’s a loli, which means she has a real bad problem with premature ejaculation, and she has a bad heart.

Renebrae, who at this point had been pretty out of it due to the blondes tits resting on her face and cutting off oxygen, screamed at the top of her lungs! “AAAAAA-“ For half a second. Because her vocal cords shut down soon after.

The three of their faces were covered in Remebrae’s sticky, thick, fertile cum, and then she passed out, her entire body limp.

The three panicked, called an ambulance, and, with their faces still covered in Remebrae’s baby batter, carried Renebrae all the way down to the lobby.

Renebrae was ‘kinda pissed’ at having to spend the next week in the hospital with a catheter shoved up her dickhole and a load of horny nurses using any excuse they could to look at her bare penis. Hospital gowns, if you don’t know, are very thin, and the nurses don’t ever give you underwear.

I think... a month or so after that, Renebrae owned that hospital. She bought it JUST to fire a nurse who kept giving her balls ‘sensitivity squeezes’.

I actually saw the first one cause I visited her a few days later! We talked about work and stuff, it was boring, but then this SMOKING HOT nurse came in! GOD! Nurses uniforms are so great! It was a cyan outfit with long pants and a short sleeve t-shirt, and she was from like, Hawaiian or something, light brown skin and black hair. Her ass was so great! Nurses uniforms really hug you in all the right places!

“Hello Mrs. Renebrae. I’m here to give you a ‘sensitivity test’.”

“A what?” Imagine Renebrae, a cute little loli in a bed far too big for her, her arms folded and her face in a permanent scowl because she wanted to leave, the back of the bed raised so Renebrae could sit up, and the blankets covering everything from the belly down.

“Sensitivity check.” She didn’t look up from her clipboard. “It’s a standard procedure for futanaris.”

Renebrae raised an eyebrow. “What does it entail?”

The nurse flipped up the covers, revealing Renebrae’s spread legs and a tube going up under the hospital gown. The boss was a little surprised by that, but not nearly as surprised as when the nurse shot her hand over and started fondling her balls through the gown!

Damn. Her hands looked so slender and smooth. I wish that was me!

Now, when you have a futa by the balls, you’re guaranteed to see an expression ranging from excitement to fear. Renebrae, however, also had a pretty thick tube up her penis, so she was MORTIFIED that something would go wrong! Her eyes went wide and her entire body went stiff! She didn’t try to fight it!

“Tell me how this feels.” She gently yet forcefully squeezed the right nut and it was all Remebrae could do not to scream. “And this.” She squeezed the other, and Renebrae let out of a few whelps of pain. “Hmm. Different levels of pain for each.” She started pulsing her death grip and it was adorable seeing Renebrae’s body jolt like clockwork. “We’ll have to run a few more intrusive tests.” The nurse smiled a little from that.

At that point, the boss looked at me and seemed to plead for help, so I did.

“Hey nurse.” I said, confidently. She looked over as I stood up. “I’ve been feeling like mine isn’t as sensitive as it used to be.” I was wearing below the knee shorts and dropped them to the floor, revealing my knee length cock. “So... dont remember where I was going with that, wanna fuck?”

The nurses eyes went wide. She looked at my singular testicle for only a moment before focusing on the real prize, my fat cock, the biggest she’d ever seen after years of working in a hospital. With a bit of drool, she nodded her head and brought me into Renebrae’s bathroom.

I left her an absolute mess (no ballbusting though, so I’ll skip over it), then I pulled up my shorts and went back to my seat.

We continued talking about business and I left shortly after. Once I was gone, the nurse was free to (first change clothes) continue those tests, hence why Renebrae bought the hospital and fired her. Not only fired her, effectively blackballed the lady from the entire medical field.

Oh, and that nurse wasn’t the first woman I had sex with after being halfstrated. After Renebrae left for the hospital, there was a horde of sexy coworkers that came in asking for a plow. But that’s a story for later. Maybe much later, I dunno, but eventually.


End file.
